


Down at the Twist and Shout

by acklesbbykate



Series: Inspired By Songs [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a song, Benny Lafitte Loves Dean Winchester, Benny Misses Louisiana, Benny has a Sister, Benny is from New Orleans, Birthday, Birthday Party, Cajun Themes, Castiel & Dean Winchester Friendship, Cover Art, Dean Winchester Loves Benny Lafitte, Drinking, Established Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Food, Hairdresser Meg, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Party, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Someone should probably help him, Sort Of, Surprises, This takes place in Texas, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cajun food, mentions of smoking, shout out to my hometown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesbbykate/pseuds/acklesbbykate
Summary: ~Today was Dean's boyfriend’s thirtieth birthday, and Benny thought he was coming to dinner with a small group of friends. What he was actually walking in to was a big surprise party.~Dean had worked for months to prepare the perfect Cajun-themed party for Benny's 30th birthday, complete with surprise guest that leaves Benny nearly in tears. A night of fun, food, alcohol, and music makes for the best birthday Benny's ever had.Out in the middle of a big dance floor, when I hear that fiddle wanna beg for more!Gonna dance to a band from a-Lou'sian' tonight!”





	Down at the Twist and Shout

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Down at the Twist and Shout, by Mary Chapin Carpenter  
> Listen to the song [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKvcYqWzL1g)
> 
> **ALSO: all French is taken directly from google translate, so it's probably wrong. If you speak it, feel free to comment any corrections and I'll fix it! :) **

Dean dashed around the Roadhouse, checking all the last minute details. Today was his boyfriend’s thirtieth birthday, and Benny was due to arrive in the next fifteen minutes. He thought he was coming to the bar and grill owned by Dean’s aunt - more like mother - for a nice dinner with a small group of friends. What he was actually walking in to was a big surprise party. Dean had been planning this party for approximately six weeks, and he was determined to make it perfect for Benny. His boyfriend had been trying - and failing - to hide how homesick he was for New Orleans. Dean decided that meant it was time for Cajun themed surprise party, including the biggest surprise of all: Dean paid to fly Benny’s sister, Rusty, in for the occasion. She was currently sitting in the kitchen watching Ellen cook.

He stopped by the stage first. The band and singers were set up and going over their plans for the evening. In a town as small as Quinlan, Texas, there weren’t many options for people who play musical instruments. Dean had advertised in the larger surrounding cities for a band with a classic bluegrass sound similar to the ones Benny liked to croon to in his beat up pick up truck. He’d interevied two different bands, but this one, Hell and Howdy, had pulled him in the most. Anna, a small woman with dark red hair, played the fiddle. Balthazar, a blonde man in a deep v-neck shirt, played the harmonica. Crowley, a short man in a striking black suit, played the drums. Jake, a young black man who couldn’t have been older than twenty-one, was on the stand up base. Harry, with his thick head of dark hair, played the banjo. Ed, with his well groomed beard and square-framed glasses, played the mandolin. Gwen, tall with unruly dark curls, played the keyboard. Cain, a handsome older man with his long mane in a bun, played the guitar and sang. Their lead singer was a fiery redhead with blood red lips and the nails to match: Abaddon. They were an interesting looking group, but they had a stellar sound.

Satisfied with what he saw there, Dean marched over to the bar where Jo and Sam’s wife, Jody, were wiping down the counters, setting out glasses, and organizing the many bottles of booze Dean had requested for the occasion. They had a broad selection, but he was sure there were plenty of Benny’s favorite beer and some of the expensive Scotch that he rarely allowed himself the luxury of drinking. Jo flipped him off when she noticed him hovering.

“Quit being a mother-hen, or I’ll sick THE mother-hen on you,” she said, nodding her head towards the kitchen in the back.

And speaking of, Ellen was still knee-deep in grease and spices, as she had been all day thus far. She was pulling together the last of the pot-luck style spread that Dean had meticulously planned and partially helped cook during the morning hours, and it was already smelling _delicious_ in there. He had made a comprehensive list of all the ‘cajun-est’ foods he could think of, things Dean knew Benny loved and would remind him of home. He knew Ellen would be grilling some burgers and tossing some fries and onion rings for those that didn’t want the spicy Cajun food, but there was also a seafood boil happening with crawfish, shrimp, crab legs, lobster tail, corn, and red potatoes, all boiled in a searingly spicy seasoning that Benny was known to put on just about everything. There was etouffee, gumbo, jambalaya, grilled alligator, and even Po-Boy sandwiches. There were hush puppies to go with the seafood, or cornbread or rolls to go with the soupier items. For appetizers there was boudin with several types of crackers and a veggie and cheese tray. There were sides of maque choux, collard greens, squash casserole, fried okra, even some baked mac-n-cheese. And of course, all the different kinds of hot sauces Ash had managed to get his hands on.

And for dessert? Beignets with honey and powdered sugar, and Pain Perdu - known to non-cajuns as French Toast - with as many toppings as a single person could possibly think of. Dean wasn’t even sad about the lack of pie. Well, not much anyway.

“Hey mama-bear, how’s it coming back here?” Dean said as he poked his head into the kitchen. He was surprised to see Ellen had commandeered Castiel and Gabriel, of all people, to help her get things finished and into their serving dishes. He snickered at Rusty where she was sitting on the counter, swinging her legs and eyeing Cas with a hungry stare.

“Just fine, Dean. We’ll be ready when your man gets here, don’t you worry.” Ellen affectionately patted Dean’s cheek as she walked past. He smiled at his surrogate mother and nodded, waving at Cas, happy to see his best friend enjoying himself in the kitchen, and chuckling to himself when he noticed his friend trying and failing not to stare of Benny’s - admittedly gorgeous - little sister. Gabe, Cas’s brother, dropped a couple of onion rings in Dean’s hand as he passed by, wiggling his eyebrows in that goofy way he had.

Dean crunched on the onion rings, that were perfectly crisp and flavorful, as he popped back out of the kitchen and looked around to see how the rest of things were coming along. Bobby and Ash were putting together the folding tables along the walls where all the food would go. Charlie and Sam were finishing up the decorations that he had ordered from a store boasting ‘Everything You Could Need for a Mardi Gras Party’ which worked perfectly for what he had in mind. Everything was in place, and the rest of the guests were starting to arrive. When he glanced at the clock he was glad to see that there was still about ten minutes before Benny would be here. He ducked into the restroom to empty his bladder and freshen up.

After taking care of business and washing up, fixing his hair, and re-rolling the sleeves of his red flannel, Dean nodded at himself in the mirror and stepped back out. It looked like the remainder of the guests had arrived. Benny’s coworkers from Bobby’s garage were there: Rufus, Garth, and Claire. Dean and Benny’s neighbors, Donna, had come in. Jody's daughter Alex, Charlie’s girlfriend Gilda, Jo’s boyfriend Victor, Garth’s wife Bess. There were a handful of other members of their extensive group of friends - Eileen, Kevin, Meg, Rowena, Chuck, Jesse, Cesar, Luc, Jack, and Ruby were all milling around. He noticed a growing pile of gifts on a table in the back and couldn’t help the squeeze in his heart.

Dean had been one of the first people to really welcome Benny in their little town when he moved here three years ago. People moving to Quinlan was rare, even more rare if they were from out of state. And while the southern politeness and hospitality was always there, people were hesitant about really befriending the burly cajun. His brick-house build, tattoos, and quiet demeanor made people fear he was a troublemaker. Nevermind that he was a true gentle giant, would pull over in the rain to help a turtle safely across the road. Dean had been smitten the moment he’d seen him, and when he heard that accent? All the tutting old ladies who gossiped at Meg’s hair salon who always ‘blessed his heart’ weren’t enough to save him.

People eventually warmed up and fell in love with Benny the same way Dean did, and seeing everyone coming together now for him on his special day warmed him to his soul. The fact that he said no gifts needed and people still went out of their way to get his loving boyfriend things? Damn, but Dean loved his family - the whole extended lot of them.

“Okay, bitches!” Charlie’s voice rang out from the window. “The man of the hour just pulled up. Let’s get to hiding!” Dean watched as people ducked around corners and behind the bar, a few even getting down under tables until all that was left was Dean, leaning against the bar. A few minutes later, the man Dean fully intended to spend the rest of his life with sauntered into the bar, stopping short at the sight of the decorations. Dean slapped his palm loudly on the bar, the cue for everyone to jump out and yell ‘surprise!’.

All at once, they did, the cheers of some thirty-odd people filling the Roadhouse with a loud roar. Dean stepped up to Benny’s side, taking his hand. Benny’s face when he glanced over at Dean was one of shock and awe.

“Happy birthday, bear,” Dean said softly, squeezing his man’s hand and inhaling Benny’s scent of aftershave and cigarette smoke. Benny squeezed back before looking around at all the smiling faces.

“Wha’s all this, cher?” His voice was gruff, his accent thick, both of which served to send a shiver down Dean’s spine. _Down boy_ , he reprimanded himself. _Later._

“Well, I know you’ve been missing Louisiana, so I decided to throw you a surprise birthday party, cajun style. Just wait till you see the spread Ellen threw together!” Dean grinned and pointed to where Ellen, Cas, and Gabriel were bringing all the food out to the tables Bobby and Ash had set up for them. “But first, I have a special surprise for you.” He pulled Benny to the middle of the room and told him to close his eyes. Once he saw they were closed, he retrieved Rusty from the kitchen and positioned her in front of her brother before telling him to open his eyes.

“Mère de Dieu! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, petite soeur?” Benny grabbed his sister in a fierce hug. She was nearly a foot shorter than his six feet of height and tiny in his hold. He could hear her sniffle before answering him.

“Dean a payé pour que je vienne passer la semaine avec toi. Bon anniversaire, grand frère.”

“Okay, you two, stop speaking in tongues so the rest of us can understand too!” Dean said with a smirk. Rusty and Benny laughed before Benny swooped in on Dean and pulled him into a deep kiss. When he pulled back, his eyes were glittering with unshed tears.

“You…” Benny started, framing Dean’s face in his hands and leaning their foreheads together. “Vous m'avez donné le meilleur cadeau. You have given me the best gift. I love you. Thank you, cher.” Dean blushed and shrugged.

“‘S nothin’, Ben. Now come on, dry it up, there’s other people who want to greet you.” Dean shoved Benny away after placing one more affectionate kiss on his lips. Then he turned to the band, shouting, “Hit it, y’all!”

The band started up, making Benny pause and turn to the stage. He had a huge smile as he listened to their Bluegrass sound. He locked eyes with Dean again and winked before going back to greeting all his guests. Everyone made their rounds before descending upon the food tables and the bar like the starving masses they were. Dean just barely caught Ellen spilling the beans that he had helped cook before he was snagged by Cas.

“Dean, you have to help me. I think Benny’s sister keeps flirting with me.” Dean laughed and looked over at Rusty who was in a heated battle with her brother over who would get the largest piece of fried alligator on the platter.

“That she does. She’s gonna eat you alive, buddy.” Cas’s face paled, which made Dean cackle.

“Wha’s so funny, darlin’?” Benny asked as he joined the two of them, his sister trailing behind with her grand prize of a giant ‘fillet-o-gater’. When she saw Cas, she smirked and sidled up to him, peeking up at him from beneath her lashes and tossing her black and red hair over her shoulder. Cas squeaked and dashed off to the tables of food. She turned her big dark doe-eyes on Dean.

“I’m goin’ to climb him like a tree an’ ride him like a horse.” Rusty’s voice was a throaty growl, a female version of her brother’s, complete with the accent that Dean loved so much. Benny cursed and ran a hand through his short beard.

“Mère de Dieu, woman! You’ll do no such thin’!” Dean snorted and patted his boyfriend’s shoulder consolingly.

“Aw, let ‘em be, bear. Young love, ya know? Don’t you remember when we were so in love that we couldn’t keep our hands off each other? When we would find the nearest available surface for me to climb _you_ like a tree and ride _you_ like a horse?”

“Dean, tha’ was yestaday,” Benny said dryly. Dean had a dreamy, faraway look on his face before sighing out, “Yeah…good times.”

“Kinky,” Rusty said with a raised eyebrow and unimpressed expression. “I’ll just be goin’ now.” She wandered off towards Cas, who saw her coming and froze like a deer in the headlights. Dean shook his head fondly and looked back at Benny who had his eyes closed as he savored the bite of food he just took.

“Is it good?” Benny nodded without opening his eyes, making Dean chuckle. “Okay, birthday bear. You go sit, I’m gonna get a plate.” Benny finally opened his eyes and smiled adoringly at Dean, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He kissed his forehead before following orders and finding a table to sit at.

Dean stopped by the stage first and made the request for the next song to be played. He had asked for them to play two songs especially for Benny. This first one was one that they had danced to many times in the privacy of their living room, just being silly and having fun. It was such an upbeat song, but Dean knew Benny had a special place in his heart for it. As he was filling his plate, the current song ended and Cain announced that the next song was a special request to be played for Benny. Dean made it to the table to sit beside his boyfriend just as the drums started. He glanced over to see the recognition on Benny’s face.

_“Saturday night and the moon is out, I wanna head on over to the Twist and Shout!_  
_Find a two-step partner and a Cajun beat, when it lifts me up I'm gonna find my feet._  
_Out in the middle of a big dance floor, when I hear that fiddle wanna beg for more!_  
_Gonna dance to a band from a-Lou'sian' tonight!”_

Abaddon’s voice was thick like honey as she sang, Cain weaving a low harmony with her. The band all rocked on with the flow of the song, bobbing their heads and dancing around the stage. Anna was putting on a killer performance with her fiddle. Dean could see Benny was just as intrigued by the performance as he was.

_“Well I never have wandered down to New Orleans. Never have drifted down a bayou stream._  
_But I heard that music on the radio and I swore some day I was gonna go!_  
_Down Highway 10 past Lafayette, to Baton Rouge and I won't forget to send you a card with my regrets 'cause I'm never gonna come back home!”_

As the band played through the chorus again, Dean couldn’t take his eyes off Benny. His boyfriend was wearing his heart on his sleeve tonight it seemed. He could see in his eyes that as he listened to the song, he was transported home again, to Louisiana. Rusty slid into the booth behind them and leaned over the back to rest her chin on her brother’s shoulder.

_“They got a alligator stew and a crawfish pie, a gulf storm blowin' into town tonight._  
_Livin’ on the delta's quite a show: they got hurricane parties every time it blows!_  
_And here up north it's a cold cold rain, and there ain't no cure for my blues today, except when the paper says: ‘Beausoleil is coming into town’._  
_Baby, let's go down!”_

Rusty grinned and nudged Benny. “Ya rememba th’ first time you took me t’see Beausoleil?” Benny nodded, tapping his foot to the chorus again.

“Ya were just a tiny thing, mon petite soeur, jus’ beggin’ t’go see ‘em with me. It was surely a fun night, darlin’. The first’a many concerts.” Benny raised his beer and toasted Rusty’s. “Now, I jus’ need t’get mon amour to a Beausoleil concert.” Dean grinned affectionately and nodded, having listened to many of their records with him.

Dean and Rusty leaned against Benny as Hell and Howdy played through the last verse and final chorus.

_“Bring your mama, bring your papa, bring your sister too._  
_They got lots of music and lots of room._  
_When they play you a waltz from 1910, you’re gonna feel a little bit young again!_  
_Well you learned to dance with your rock'n'roll, you learned to swing with a do-si-do._  
_But you learn to love at the fais-so-do when you hear a little Jolie Blon!_

_Saturday night and the moon is out, I wanna head on over to the Twist and Shout!_  
_Find a two-step partner and a Cajun beat, when it lifts me up I'm gonna find my feet._  
_Out in the middle of a big dance floor, when I hear that fiddle wanna beg for more!_  
_Gonna dance to a band from a-Lou'sian' tonight!”_

Everyone applauded at the end of the song, Benny whistling and making Dean laugh. Dean slid out of the booth and fetched his man and himself both a tumbler of scotch and a dessert plate with a helping each of both items. He brought it back to the table and he and Benny tucked into the desserts while watching the amusing antics of Rusty and Cas.

“They really do remind me of us. I had already decided that I wanted you. I think I loved you even then, but you were so nervous around me at first” Dean said with a gentle smile at Benny’s profile. Benny turned and nuzzled his face softly, making Dean purr at the scratch of his beard on his skin.

“That’s because I was afraid you’d be my downfall, cher.”

“And was I?”

“Oh, Dean. Tu es ma plus grande chute et mon plus grand amour. You are my greatest downfall and my greatest love.” Benny cupped Dean’s face and pressed a kiss to his nose, then his lips. Dean let himself get lost in the warmth of Benny’s body against his side and the slow slide of their lips together, the taste of the whiskey and cigarettes soothing and familiar on his tongue. The heat between them was barely a simmer for the time being, heavy with the promise of _more,_ and _later._ They sat there in their quiet little booth until the racket of catcalls, wolf whistles, and laughter pulled them apart. Both men flushed at the fact that they got caught getting carried away. Someone shouted for gifts, and Dean grinned.

“Okay, bear. How about some birthday gifts?”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel to this.. Dean has another song for Benny this evening. My question to anyone on this is: should the next one include dean/benny smut, or just be another cute one like this? OR: I could do a 2 chapter, the first with the song, and the second with the smut that way people could skip it if they wanted? Thoughts, my dear readers!! :)
> 
> Anyhow... hope you enjoyed this!! Kudos and Comments are my life force, so light it up!! Love y'all!
> 
> PS: Yes- Quinlan TX is my hometown, and I just thought it would be fun and interesting to drop that little gem in there!
> 
> PPS: Feel free to drop me requests for a song to use for a fic!
> 
> PPPS: Find me on my new [Tumblr](http://acklesbbykate3178.tumblr.com)!


End file.
